Heretofore, in the construction of crank handles for the window regulator shaft, particularly for vehicles, there has been the difficult problem of assembling the knob upon the free end of the crank handle. This has been accomplished by forming the crank handle at its free end with a boss of sufficient size and shape as to cooperatively receive a knob assembly which includes a rivet and suitable washers for assembly over the crank handle end and for securing thereto in such a manner as to permit the knob to be freely rotatable relative to the crank handle.
Various devices and rivet assemblies have been employed of a very involved nature by which the pre-selected knob is mounted and secured upon the free end of the crank handle in such a manner as to be swivelly mounted thereon. Often the knob becomes loose and wobbles, or comes off completely.
Heretofore, in the manufacture of crank handles of this type, the head portion of the crank handle, where it is apertured to receive the window regulator shaft, is often of metal requiring the interposing between the head and the conventional wall panel of a vehicle of a suitable friction-minimizing washer.